He's My Anya
by BelieverOfLove731
Summary: Takes place after Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn see Spike and Anya together. Dawn defends the one she loves. SPAWN. Oneshot. [Complete]


A Spawn fic that I wrote when I got inspired. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do you think a vengeance demon would listen if I wished to own Buffy? BTW, I don't.

He's My Anya

Xander stormed out of the house with an ax in his hand. Buffy left the house and went into the backyard while Willow quickly tried to erase the camera from the laptop. Dawn saw the ax that Xander was carrying and quickly followed him. Her jogging was no use compared to Xander's fast mad running. Willow saw all three things. Xander, the ax, and Dawn and rushed to Buffy to tell her.

"Buffy, Xander took your ax and Dawn's following him". Buffy was out the door in a minute. Dawn had was in view of the Magic Box just in time to see Xander throw the ax at Spike, in rage, barely missing him. Xander began to hit him and poor Spike could do nothing but just bear the torture. Tears fell down from Dawn's eyes. Sure, Spike did something wrong, but don't we all? How could she not forgive him when she loved him so much? When he was always there for her?

A shrill scream pierced the air.

"XANDER. STOP!"

Xander stopped his hitting to look back at Dawn. That was enough. That was enough for Dawn to run between Xander and Spike.

"Dawn?", asked Xander, confused. The shook his head, ridding himself of any thought, but for his anger for Spike, "Get out of the way, Dawn. If you don't, I'll make you"

"Xander!", sobbed Dawn, "That's enough. Spike has been hurt enough. If you're going to hurt him more, you're going to have get through me and I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

Xander slowly lowered his fist, confusion once again dominating his face. Dawn searched his face for any more sign of hate or anger. Finding none, she quickly turned around and cupped Spike's face.

"You okay, Spike?"

"I'm fine, pet."

"Dawn...?", came another uncertain voice. All three turned around to see the owner of the voice, Buffy. She had heard everything. The way that Dawn had defended Spike, and the resolution in her voice.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Buffy!", warned Dawn. Xander in the meantime picked up his ax and mumbled.

"Screw it all to hell". With a yell he charged at Spike when he found Dawn stopping him once again. With arms outstreched, Dawn acted as a shield against him and Spike. Tears still streaming down her face, Dawn said,

"Please, Xander. If you can't do it for him then do it for me. I can't live without Spike. I love you so much, but I love Spike, too. If you kill Spike then I'm going to follow him. There's no way that I could live without him. Without him comforting me, without his loving care, without the little compliments he whispers in my ear before I go to sleep. Don't you understand? To me, Spike is like my Anya. If Spike goes then I go with him." While saying this, Dawn had lowered her arms and wrapped them around Spike's head. Now she let them fall to her sides and slowly backed away.

Xander raised the ax and took a swing, but Dawn couldn't look anymore. She closed her eyes, and let out a pain-filled scream. The she sunk to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Still keeping her eyes closed, she took a dagger that she had been hiding from her sleeve and pointed at her heart, but two cold hands wrapped around hers.

"No need to get hasty, pet.", said a british accented voice. Dawn slowly opened her eyes, scared of what she might see. Dawn's blue eyes filled up with new tears. This was of happiness. Her hands went to his face, touching every bit of it. His lips, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, everything to convince herself that he was real. Finally, she was convinced. She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged him tight.

"It's all right, nibblet. Everything is going to be just fine.", whispered Spike. She nodded in his shoulder and looked behind him to where Xander was at. The ax apparently struck the wall, not Spike.Spike was right. Everything was going to be just fine.

End

I hope you liked it. Please leave a review so my next story can be better. Thank you!


End file.
